Talk:Puppetmaster
The automaton can do Emote/shocked as well as Emote/surprised (sorry for the goof before, apparently I've never been able to spell it correctly XD ). This wasn't mentioned in the update notes oddly enough, but it works. It's fun to do as well >.> Tahngarthor 02:17, 8 January 2007 (EST) "You must have Automaton Attachments equipped for your Automaton to receive any effects." is a little false -- When you use a Maneuver, not only does your Automaton's Attachments activate and/or become more powerful, the Automaton receives a stat bonus for the stat(s) associated with the currently active Maneuvers (EX: If you have two Water Maneuvers and one Thunder Manuever active, your Automaton has a +2 on MND and a +1 on DEX) - Hiachi 23:31, 26 February 2007 (EST) The stat boosts are also doubled with the Puppetry Dastanas equipped. Tahngarthor :Im sure this will get sorted someday. Sye 07:00, 2 April 2007 (EDT) ::Didn't realise the 'You can't edit this page' thing was taken off, Ive just changed it. - Sye 14:11, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Resist Slow The job trait chart says that puppetmasters might get Resist Slow tiers at 50 and 70, too. Is it possible that after 10, they get a tier every 20 levels? Thus, they would get it at level 10, 30, 50, and 70. --Joped 13:40, 3 March 2007 (EST) Automaton automatic level change Concerning "Each time you level up Puppetmaster, ensure you Deactivate and Activate your Automaton so its new level stats will take effect.", I'm pretty sure this was sorted out in the last big update, I was leveling with another pup in wajoam woodlands, and we both leveled up at different times, and when I leveled up, I checked my automatons health and it had increased (the max value), it was pretty late night so I can't say Im 100% sure with a streight face, but if someone could confirm or deny this it'd be much appreciated. Sye 07:50, 2 April 2007 (EDT) Scratch that, I must have mis-read my screen. - Sye 13:41, 3 May 2007 (CDT) I'd like to add further that if you Activate while under Level Sync, your puppet will remain at that level until reactivated, even after leaving the party. I used this bit of information to protect myself against Level 5 Petrification by level syncing with someone nearby to activate my puppet at 1 level below me when my PUP level is a multiple of 5. Then when you solo, your puppet never gets affected and Soulsoother will be quick with a Stona to remove your petrification. - Muarg 22:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Should be noted, if you activate your Automaton during level sync then resync(like if the syncer left), your automaton will retain it's TP, much like a dnc can keep Finishing moves from no foot rise -> level sync Sanjuro asura 03:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Automaton WS I think we need a Automaton Weapon Skills page. --Gahoo 11:40, 6 April 2007 (EDT) As do I. Was looking around for it for like the passed 30 minutes. Just gave up now and was going to request it. I feel that it would definitely help people to understand PUP a bit more. --Futan 09:36, 26 April 2007 (EDT) Charisma I did a few tests with +CHR food and my puppet. Charisma doesn't seem to affect either the duration of manouvers, or the power of them (insofar as can be judged by Light and Dark manouvers). It wasn't a very extensive test however, just a spur of the moment thing I thought about due to the comment in the archives How about a test on Charisma's effect on overloading? Or the associated stats on overloading? (i.e.: str for fire, ice for int, etc. of course there is none for dark.) --Barria of Carbuncle 21:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) LVL28 pup SOLO video how a pup can solo Tough mobbs after aquiring cure3. Automaton Combat Skill Rating I believe that it would be worth it to add a table with each automaton frame's respective combat skill ratings and skillcaps but I'm not sure if it should be added here or on the automaton page or both. I feel like it would be worthwhile to add it to both or on the automaton page with a reference here noted under combat skill rating for the Puppetmaster. Either way the Automaton's skill caps are a lot more important than the Puppetmaster's C hand to hand. The automaton behaves like a character with its own stats and combat skill ratings with an un-merited cap of 240 at level 75 for each frame corresponding to the skill and lesser values for what isn't their "main". Someone please let me know if it is okay to make this addition and where and I will get on it with exact values and ratings. Thanks, Resheph 12:54, 20 July 2007 (CDT) I'd say both, it's important to note when its skill gets capped for 37 and 75, not necesarrily level 1, but you could add it, somewhat how the combat skills are set up.--Taruru 02:28, 21 July 2007 (CDT) The charts are almost ready to be posted but I need some help determining the letter corresponding for the skillcaps. I'm not sure how to determine what "grade" they are. If someone can help please correspond with me. I have posted what I have done so far below..Resheph 13:18, 31 July 2007 (CDT) I am pretty sure I have already narrowed it down. So never mind the last post. I will now put the info on the main page. Resheph 13:28, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Phew! That took a while, but it is done. I hope the additional information is helpful. Resheph 14:49, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Going to add links to the frames, but great job over all, very nice--Taruru 18:40, 31 July 2007 (CDT) I was thinking, if you could do the same thing to the Sharpshot, Stormwaker, Harlequin, and Valoredge frames. If stats on those frames were made into charts like you've done, they would look very organized. I would do it my self, but I don't really know how to do it my self--Taruru 18:45, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Well as everyone knows, adjustments are on the way for the skill rating of the automaton, so that may mean some big changes for the articles as well. I'll be keeping an eye out for what needs to be done. Resheph 13:09, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Unnecessary redirects? Are PEP and Peppermaster even used to refer to Puppetmaster? If they aren't, then these redirects should be removed.--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:08, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Deleted. Thanks for bringing them to my attention. -- 22:53, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Missing Redirects? I noticed that Pup (among others) don't redirect to Puppetmaster. Was this changed, or just lost? FFXI-Nai 02:51, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Bad picture The tint of the Tarutaru Puppetmaster picture on this page is way off. The arms of the AF are bright orange, not red. --Karl1982 19:01, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Cures on other players Does the "Automatons have the ability to cast spells on all members of the Puppetmaster's party." simply refer to the Soulsoother head, or did an update change it so that even without the head they will still Cure other players? - Hiachi 03:07, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Well I see that it was the former reason for this, with the last update to the article - Hiachi 07:02, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Soulsoother is required to cure anyone other than the automaton or the master. Tahngarthortalk- 06:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Automaton skillups I didn't find this listed on the automaton magic skill page, or find many references at all to skilling up your puppet, but I felt it deserved a mention. I was leveling COR today as COR6/PUP3, using my puppet as a damage add. After fully resting, we attacked a mob and the automaton cast Dia and got a skillup. Thought it might be interesting to note that your pet can still get skillups when you use it as a sub. -- 05:27, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Yea when I first got the job I'd go BST75/PUP and 'tank' monsters while my Sharpshot Frame skilledup its Ranged Attack. Not sure why no one's put that on the page yet, but it does kinda make sense -- even though PUP is your subjob, the Automaton is still its own separate entity and retains its ability to skillup. However, once your PUP reaches level 37 and all Automaton skills are at least to their lv37 potential, this no longer becomes a real benefit, hehe - Hiachi 10:25, 12 May 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Added this fact to the PUP article - Hiachi 10:31, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Outdated Guides What's the policy for dealing with outdated guides? Some are over a year old now, and haven't been touched by their authors since. Puppetmaster Guide by Poof in particular is loaded with unverified statistics that have now been shown to be incorrect (it's really out of control, nearly half the numerical figures and descriptions are wrong). A lot of the opinions on attachments seem kinda outdated as well. If no one updates a guide, should it be nominated for deletion? I really don't want new PUPs coming to the forums saying "analyzer affects shield bash" or "the smoke screen is 5/15/30/45%". People shouldn't be allowed to state unverified material as fact, just because it's a guide. It's causing a lot of trouble now. --Nateypoo 01:38, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Separate Maneuvers page As a new PUP I have found the whole maneuvers thing quite confusing and details of just how maneuvers work have not been well presented to date. Therefore I have added a new page called Maneuvers... however! While using the wiki auto-page complete to write that sentence I have just discovered that there is a page called Maneuver! Who knew? As the page I created has removed some details from the main page PUP page I'll merge the old Maneuver page into Maneuvers. PUP and Level Sync I noticed the following statement: Your Automaton will not Deactivate if it is resting. This is untrue. I figured this out first hand a few hours ago, therefor I have removed the comment. -- 12:15, 21 November 2008 (PDT) Yeah it can't be true because Automaton doesn't rest by its own, nor it's an action you can command it. Karakuri 19:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Throwing skill? Is it funny that SE gave PUP higher throwing skill than H2H skill? Maybe there a correlation between the animator and throwing skill? Who wants to test? ^^ I think its just a sic joke by SE same reason a BRD who uses an instrument has throwing skill also Jodaman 19:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Title image Hi. I took some time to create a new job image for the page header, so it looks like other jobs' pics. Hope you like it :D --Karakuri 19:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I like the new picture much better than the old one. It shows the Automaton, which is the major part of the job. --Luke 20:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Excellent work. As Luke has said in the above comment it's much better then the original one. JMorgan 22:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) PUP in Campaign Anyone know if you get points for damage/actions your puppet does? KojoPhoenix 20:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 100% yes...that's how I cap out exp/minute on PUP, with BLM or RNG frames - Hiachi 11:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sadly, mine is only lv. 60. So I'm Valoredge only still. ; ; KojoPhoenix 20:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I use Valoredge and just split up. I'll put him on one mob, and go after another. Cannibal Blade, Light Maneuvers, and a Repair here and there if needed and usually I get a decent amount of exp. Raos 02:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Artifact Equipment Tables Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 18:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Random Stat Increase Has anyone ever set attachments onto their automaton in the equip screen and see their Automaton gain random stat boosts(i.e. STR 54 +18)? From time to time, very rarely, this will happen to me. It's very frustrating because I want to know the cause/how to force it to happen, it almost seems random and won't work twice for the same attachment. This might or might not be a glitch. --Coronawolf 01:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) This has been a know glitch for years, although you may see a large increase it's not a real boost to your puppets stats but only a display error, so don't waste your time trying to randomly equip attachments in the hopes of increasing its stats. --Telford 07:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC)